1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel support system for an agricultural sprayer and, more particularly, to a wheel support system provided with an improved wheel support leg and journal coupling which allows for ease of assembly and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel support systems for agricultural sprayers are known in the art. These systems typically involve an outer journal provided with an inner leg which rotates relative to the outer journal. The outer journal is typically secured to a frame of an agricultural vehicle, while the inner leg is secured to one of the vehicle""s wheels. The upper end of the inner leg is often secured to a wheel support assembly and may be provided with a shock absorption or ride height adjustment mechanism, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,148.
One shock absorption system used in the prior art involves a pneumatic bag secured on one end to the inner leg, and secured on the other end to a bracket which is secured to, and rotates relative to, the outer journal. One drawback associated with such prior art wheel support systems is the difficulties in assembling and repairing the steering systems in the field. Because prior art wheel support systems often break down in the field, far from repair facilities, it is desirable to repair the wheel support systems on site, rather than transport the bulky field sprayer for repair. Although it would be desirable to provide releasable securement means for securing the wheel support assembly to the inner steerable leg of the agricultural sprayer, prior art systems involve non-releaseable weldments between the wheel support system and the inner leg. Weldments and similar securement mechanisms are used to assure tight tolerances and operability of the wheel support system in relation to the inner leg, and to transfer torque therebetween. Although it would be desirable to provide a releasable connection system, the prior art provides no suitable means for releasably connecting the parts while maintaining adequate tolerances to torque transfer. The difficulties encountered hereinabove are sought to be eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a wheel support system is provided which allows for positive connection and torque transfer between a steering assembly and a leg journal.
Advantageously, this invention provides an engagement between a wheel leg and a steering system which may be easily removed and repaired in the field.
Advantageously, this invention provides means for removing a wheel leg from a supporting journal without requiring the breaking weldments or the like.
The present invention comprises a wheel support assembly for a ride height adjustable vehicle, comprising a journal, a leg rotatably coupled within the journal, the leg having a first end and a second end, a wheel coupled to the first end of the leg, wherein the second end of the leg is provided with a lateral planar surface, a base plate secured to the second end of the leg, a collar coupled to the base plate, wherein the collar is provided with a substantially flat surface provided over the planar surface, a spring having a first end and a second end, a spring plate secured to the first end of the spring, and means for rotating the base plate relative to the spring plate.